


A Crown-Shaped Necklace

by sweetcandy13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Teen Romance, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcandy13/pseuds/sweetcandy13
Summary: Your close and dear friend, Sora, is coming to visit you again. But a little encounter ends up leading you both in a somewhat 'scavenger hunt'. Will your day be ruined or will it be another lovely memory to add?





	A Crown-Shaped Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> **Ok, so I haven't written much in years so this is pretty much my very first work since then. ^^; Anyway, wanted to make something a bit simple so decided on a little Character/Reader fic. Just something sweet and short. Enjoy!**   
>  **I might end up making this a small series.**

You groan as you felt the bit of sunlight peeking through the small gap of your curtains and mutter as you stretch out your arms, giving out a big yawn. Part of you wanted to go back to sleep, it felt so warm being under the covers. You look over to your calendar and notice the marking that was on the date.

“Ah!” You smile as you remember. “Today’s the day!” Suddenly you leap off your bed and rush over to check the weather. A nice breeze blows as you open your window. You quickly turn, rushing to take your morning shower as well as do the rest of your morning routine. You know that he wasn’t coming until around 10:30 but you want to make sure you are ready. It isn’t everyday he has a chance to come and spend time with you. This day, you wanted it to be a wonderful memory that will last.

________________________________________

You make your way up towards Station Plaza. ‘I can’t wait to show him the charms I made!’ The thought passes through your mind as you jog down the path, making sure not to bump into anybody.

As you’re making your way towards the train station, something suddenly collides with you, making you fall to the floor. “Ow!” You shake your head and look over to see the culprit.

“Kupo!” the Moogle cries out and shakes. “I’m sorry, Kupo! I’m a bit behind on deliveries!”

You smile and shake it off as you stand up. “Oh, don’t worry about it. My fault for not watching where I was heading either.” “Kupo! Better run! Have a good day!” And off he goes. You wave to him. You are about to turn when a pair of hands cover your eyes and you can’t help but smile, catching a whiff of that familiar scent of his.

“Guess who?” He chuckles as he asks, already giving himself in as you touch his hands. “Sora!” You shout happily as you turn around and fling your arms happily around him, missing your friend very much.

As you pull away you take notice of something missing. “Sora… where’s your necklace?”

The spiky-haired boy gives a sheepish smile as he scratches the back of his head. “Believe it or not, I ended up losing it by bumping paths with a Moogle. I was actually chasing him a while ago, but I saw you and I couldn’t resist.” He laughs a bit.

You cross your arms, pouting a bit. “I swear, you’d lose your head if it wasn’t attached.” You sigh and remember your earlier encounter. You wink as you say “Luckily, I just happened to have bumped to a Moogle myself. Chances are it is the very same!”

Sora’s face lights up. “Really?! You saw where he went!?”

You nod and point at the direction. “I saw him heading over there, saying something about being behind schedule…”

He smiles, but then frowns. “Oh… but…” You look at him, confused. “Maybe I shouldn’t look for him now. I already promised I would hang out with you the next time I was in town. It wouldn’t be fair to you if I started chasing after the Moogle…”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” You place your hands on your hips as you lean forward a bit. “If you don’t look for him now then he will leave Twilight Town and who knows when you’ll cross paths with him again! We can’t let that happen.” Sora didn’t look convince. “Look, I’ll help you find him!” You offer.

“Huh?” He looks at you.

A smile perches on your face. “With both of us looking for him, I’m sure we’ll come across him sooner than later!” Sora blinked and then grins. “Ok! Then let’s start looking!” he remarks.

________________________________________

At the Tram Common Market Street you both split up to ask the people around if they have seen a Moogle anywhere. Some haven’t and the ones that have didn’t see which direction the Moogle had gone. After asking the people you make sure to check around to see if maybe he was lingering about, maybe taking a break, but nothing.

You both meet up again and head towards the Sandlot. There you catch sight of familiar faces. “Maybe they’ve seen the Moogle,” you state as you both rush towards the trio.  
Olette sees you both first and waves with a friendly smile. “Hey you two! Nice to you see back in Twilight Town, Sora.”

“Nice to see the three of you too. Hey, you haven’t happened to see a Moogle flying around here?”

Pence shakes his head. “I don’t think we have. Then again, we’ve been kinda busy as well.” He shows a few papers he is holding and passes one to you. Sora looks over at it as well. “It’s for a small festival that will be taking place soon. We’re getting paid to place them all over Twilight Town! But Hayner here has been complaining about how it’ll take almost all day…”

Hayner scoffs. “Hey! I’m not complaining! I’m just saying we’re getting cheap change for having to cover the entire town as well as making sure some people get some of the fliers!” His eyes suddenly light up as he grins. “You two! How about you help out a bit?!”

“Hayner!” Olette scolds but he ignores her.

“Sorry.” Sora shrugs. “Any other time I would’ve but right now we’re kinda busy… And it’s not just about the Moogle either…” You look at him. You hate how he seems to be worrying too much.

Hayner places a hand on his side. “Well, how about this! You help us with the fliers and we’ll keep an eye out for the Moogle as well! After all, we have to place them all over town. What better way to look for someone than by being all over town! And three more people will make the search much easier!”

“Oh! Hey, that’s not a bad idea!” Olette chimes in.

You smile and place a gentle hand on Sora’s shoulder. “I think it’s a great idea too!” He looks at you and his usual grin suddenly appears, making you feel happy to see it. It is something you really love about him.

The three friends head towards the Tram Common to hand out more fliers and have agreed to check the Woods on their way as well. Sora and you head over to Sunset Terrace and make sure to hand out the fliers as well as place them on the walls for people to see. You two even make it a fun game to see who could be done first. You can’t help but feel completely happy in this moment, just being able to spend time with a dear friend, even if it is something as simple as this job.

After a while, Sora sighs in frustration as he runs his hand through his spikes. “I’m sorry…” His voice is sad and you feel bad that neither of you have been able to find the Moogle.

“Sora… I…” You are about to speak when something catches your eye and you look over, suddenly shouting “Moogle!” You point and dash off. You hear Sora shouting your name as you run after the Moogle, not wanting to lose sight of him. You chase after him for a while, losing sight of him for a while as you catch your breath. “Damn… Where did he go…?”

“KUPO!!”

You look over to where the scream came from and rush up towards Sunset Hill. There you see the Moogle, surrounded by the familiar sight of Heartless. A small and low growl escapes your lips. Without thinking you grab a few rocks and fling them towards them, catching their attention. The Moogle quickly flies towards you and into your arms, a frightened “K-Kupo…” is heard from him. You quickly turn to run but gasp when you see Shadows now block your path. Backing up, you almost forget about the Shadows behind you until the Moogle cries out again and you keep an eye on all of them.

“Oh crap…” is all you can mutter as you tighten your grip on the frightened creature. A Shadow lunges out at you both.

“Fira!!”

Fire consumes it along with a few others. They all turn their attention towards the caster and you see Sora, Keyblade in hand. He runs towards you, but doesn’t say a word as he keeps an eye on all the Shadows. As they leap he makes sure to attack them, while being careful with you and the Moogle, making sure none are able to land a hit on you. Once he has defeated a fair amount, the rest sink back into the darkness.

You sigh in relief. “That was a close…” “What the hell is wrong with you?!” Your eyes widen at his sudden outburst as you stare at him. His ocean blue eyes are filled with worry as he glares at you. “You can’t just run off like that!!”

“Sora I…” He interrupts you again, this time with a sudden tight hug. The Moogle squeals and slips out of your arms before getting crushed. “Sora…?” He caresses your hair as he holds you very close to him. His scent is all you can focus on at the moment, making you lose your grip on reality and wanting this hug to last forever.

“If… If I had been a minute later… I don’t even want to imagine it…” He slowly pulls back from the embrace, his hands now on your shoulders. “Promise me you won’t ever do something like that again…”

You stare at him then give a small smile. “Sora… I don’t think I can…” He was about to protest, but you place a finger over his lips. “You’re not always here you know. And those things tend to pop out at random… I’m not saying I’m going to try and be a hero when I know I can’t do anything but I do wish to help the people here, even if it’s just leading them to safety.”

The look in his eyes was one of sadness and worry but he gave a small smile as he looks at you and said “Always the stubborn one…” All you do is smile at him but it quickly disappears as you realize the Moogle is no longer in your arms.

“Kupo!” You are relief when you hear that sound and both Sora and you look over at the creature that flew towards the both of you. “I was wondering if this belonged to either of you. I found it and have been going around town looking for its owner. Kupo!”

Sora smiles as the Moogle hands him the crown-shaped necklace and thanks him. “Kupo!” the Moogle cries out happily, waving at the both of you as he turns and flies off. You look at Sora, noticing he looks like something was bothering him again. You are about to ask but he sighs. “I’m sorry. I promised we would spend the day together and instead we ended up going around town looking for something I lost…”

“Sora…” You hope you didn’t sound annoy, you didn’t mean for it to come out that way if it did. You look away from him and towards the beautiful sunset that seems to perpetually inhabit the lovely town, hence its name. “Can’t you see that today was just as fun? We may not have hung out the way we usually do or the way we planned but…” You turn to look at him, smiling brightly. “…it was a lot of fun!”

You noticed Sora’s eyes shining brightly as he stared at you. A smile slowly forming on his handsome face as he gives out a small laugh. He walks closer to you, his features highlighted by the orange glow of the sun, causing you to blush as you notice this. Something about him in this light makes your heart skip a few beats.

He says your name, softly and sweetly. His azure orbs gleaming as he stares at you and a smile still perched on his lips as he offers his necklace to you. “Can you put it on me? I’m a bit clumsy when it comes to these things. He-he.” You nod as you take the necklace and reach over around his neck. You are so very close to him now and can’t help but study his features in the glowing light. You feel your cheeks get a bit hot and are a bit glad as you managed to attach the ends of the chain and slowly begin to pull your arms back and away from the spiky-haired boy.

You are caught by surprise as Sora catches your wrist before you manage to completely pull away. He stares at you, still standing quite close to you. Before you can speak he leans closer to you, blocking your light as his lips come in contact with yours. Your eyes widen in complete shock at the sudden kiss. It is soft and gentle, somewhat clumsy and awkward, clearly being the first kiss for the both of you. Slowly your eyes close as you place a hand on his shoulder and kiss him back.

Something you have been wanting to do for a long while now…


End file.
